Talk:Archwing/@comment-186.203.4.236-20140904070829/@comment-177.148.218.155-20140905071112
Its the op talking and, your points are fair enough Wiebejamin, however... the waiting time on this game is pure bullshit and only serves to elongate a game that tries its best to hide the fact that once you have seen some weapons and warframes and bosses (which honestly doesnt take that long Especially if you removed foundry wait time, because you can pretty much just imagine and figure how two rifles would behave), you're not going to experience anything thats really new thus making the game, then, a waste of your time they could do a billion workarounds with that (like new, hard bosses you needed to be strong enough to face from which you could get cool rewards that take you even further! idfk) but honestly, so far i can deal with that.... what really pisses me off though and what i think should really change is the fact warframe and weapon slots, along with both potato types ARE ONLY AQUIRED WITH PLATINUM (dont bring me some "wait until you get the 1% chance at the login rewards or the 1 in a year alert jibberish), forcing me to get into the whole economy bullshit and trading part of the game (which also receives poor attention) no matter what type of player i am THIS ^ completely hampers and fucks up player progression making it unnecessarily long-winded, tedious, tiring and GRINDY (ooo... farming is the worst thing a game can have, and haha this game would already have enough even if they fixed what im talking about)... this design choice obviously has its reasons but whatever they may be they are NOT worth it if it takes so much fun out of a fucking game that IS ENTIRELY ABOUT FUN that comes mostly from getting to explore new weapons and warframes, all of which pretty much (lets be fucking honest here) REQUIRE slots and potatoes So you see, my problem with warframe is how they do SHIT about EASILY FIXABLE crucial design flaws that are generally insulting deal-breakers and, well.... how they just go way too far with their greediness with the second point i made about this complete progression fuckup (which is in al honesty the most important point here). they could do much, much better JUST by changing system bullshits like that. maybe if they did and the repercussions of doing so kicked in, they might actually try to build a progression system that doesnt rely on cheap fucking rotten pay-to-have-fun-tactics. this game makes me mad because it has all the potential in the world to be the best fucking thing, and throws it out the fucking window by focusing on cheap, barely thought-of ways to get money. so no, its not really free to pay... i'd call it pay-to-enjoy or pay-to-fun and dont get me wrong, i would sincerely pay 200 bucks for this game and what it could be without cheap designs that focus on profit everywhere. (hmm... consider it more like yelling at the young successor of the best brand of cereal on the planet doing for doing stupid shit with his heritage instead of doing grand, amazing things that he could and should do with the power he has)